


Archive Access

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin didn't fall, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Dooku is in jail, Gen, Padawan Luke Skywalker, Palpatine is Dead, Prompt Fill, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, post-ROTS, prisoners with info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: He was once Darth Tyrannus, Lord of the Sith. He was once Count Yan Dooku, leader of Serenno. He was once Jedi Master Yan Dooku of the Jedi High Council.And now, Dooku relied on scrambling padawans to bring him reading material.
Relationships: Dooku & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Archive Access

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a prelude to 'They are one with the Force, they are with me,' as this is the start of Luke deciding to befriend the ex-Sith, the little bundle of sunshine...
> 
> As of posting this, I not only have four bingos on my card, but have achieved a double bingo!

Dear Jocasta’s pity allowed Dooku access to almost any HoloText in the Jedi libraries. He supposed, or course, that the still living of his two masters could have given orders allowing him to read whatever he wished in order to make his endless confinement under the Jedi Temple more bearable, but that relied far too much on Yoda having any lingering affection for his fallen apprentice.  
  
Dooku would rather blame Jocasta’s soft headedness.  
  
Regardless of the reason, Dooku was grateful for the access. Without the Jedi texts, the former Count of Serenno, Apprentice of the Sith, and leader of the Separatists army would have little to do but pace or sleep.  
  
His jail cell was certainly much more lavish than what the Republic would have locked him in had they secured jurisdiction over him, as it consisted of a bedroom and what would have been a sitting room in a Master Jedi’s living quarters, but the Jedi knew that it was not the nature of the confinement that made them miserable, but the sheer knowledge that there was no chance of escape. At least the rooms themselves were only predominantly Force-suppressing, rather than the oppressive and demeaning collar that had been slapped around his neck upon his arrest.  
  
A knock at the door sent Dooku’s eyes rolling. Jedi- so unendingly polite that they feel the need to announce themselves at an entrance that only locked from the outside by their own design. When it opened, Dooku was not met with his usual delivery boy, Jocasta’s recently knighted Ithorian apprentice who was far too old to be cowering the way he did, but with a human boy with a blonde padawan braid barely touching his shoulder.  
  
He shone so brightly with the Light that Dooku’s lip curled instinctually. The young padawan didn’t need to introduce himself. Anyone with access to the HoloNet knew who Luke Naberrie-Skywalker was- half of the progeny of the star-crossed lovers of the Clone War, former Grand Master Yoda’s new padawan, and, apparently, Dooku’s house guest.  
  
At least he looked like he had brought the requested datapad with him.  
  
“Hello! I brought your holobook for you…” Naberrie-Skywalker trailed off, tilting his head like a brainless tooka. “Do I call you Master, or Count, or just sir?”  
  
“You will call me nothing.” Dooku said, plucking the datapad from the child’s hands.  
  
The boy said nothing, but Dooku did not need the child’s words to know why he had made the trek to the lowest levels of the Temple to lay eyes on the defeated Lord of the Sith. There had been a time, ten lifetimes ago, the last time Yoda had taken a padawan, when a young boy with a curved blue saber on his belt had sought out the little green master’s elderly grand padawan for some sort of guidance.  
  
Dooku shoved the line of thought away without entertaining it for a moment longer. He had about as much in common with Skywalker’s brat as the boy himself had in common with a competent Force user.  
  
Luke Naberrie-Skywalker bobbed his head and skittered back out of the room, and Dooku rolled his eyes again. He settled into his chair and activated the datapad, pleased to find that the document in question, a treatise on the application of Makashi in combat with multiple saber-wielding opponents, was far more complete than he had been anticipating.  
  
He would have to thank Jocasta.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yes Jocasta's apprentice is Byph, from The Gathering arc! I think I might challenge myself to include what happened to all of the younglings, since they're all in my lineage family tree document for this universe!  
> 2\. yes, Dooku and Jocasta are ex's. It obviously didn't end well, as Dooku murdered their third and framed him for creating a clone army  
> 3\. I will need to check my tags again, but all of my 'canon is a sandbox' fics take place in the same universe! LMK if anyone is interested in a full write-up for this universe?


End file.
